Senate Guard
The Senate Guard was a branch of soldiers within the Galactic Republic who were selected and trained for the purpose of defending the Galactic Republic's Supreme Chancellor and members of the Galactic Senate. Armour, Weapons, and Vehicles Cadets and Guardsmen Senate Guards wearing white armour were cadets who had not yet been fully initiated. Once they became Guardsmen, they underwent training and wore a blue variation of the standard clone trooper armour. Phase-II Armour During the later half of the Clone Wars, many Senate Guards received a phase II armour variant. This allowed members of the Senate Guard and Senate Commando to enter combat environments, versus the regular Senate Guard's more ceremonial role and the Senate Commandos' armour that heavily distinguished them from other combat units. DC15A variant A powerful tool within the Senate Guards' arsenal was a custom variant of the DC15A blaster rifle that shot powerful blaster bolts that dealt more damage than their standard issue counterparts. The Justifier A modified Venator-class Star Destroyer, the Justifier, was vessel designated the flagship for the Senate Commandos. Roles Escort Company and Sentinel Honor Guard Escort Company was responsible for providing Senatorial escort off-grounds and off-world. Senate Commandos were special forces who protected some areas of the Senate grounds and provided security for off-world Senatorial meetings and errands on hostile planets. The Sentinel Honor Guards were specialised guardsmen selected for protecting important Senators. Dark Honor Guard The Dark Honor Guard was a squad of elite Senate Commandos who were tasked with either defending priority persons or participating in extremely dangerous combat missions on behalf of the Galactic Senate, specifically the Supreme Chancellor's office. Senate Combat Commandos Combat Commandos were emmbers of the Senate Commandos who were selected to partake in missions that involved heavy Grand Army involvement and were near to the front lines. They wore blue phase 1 or phase 2 armour with white markings. Senate Riot Guard The Riot Guard was a branch of the Senate Guard tasked with defending Senators during situations that indicated there would be rioting or close quarters combat. Each member wore an Advanced Recon Force helmet or a heavier helmet similar to those worn by the Grand ARmy's AT-RT drivers, and each member wielded a shield, two stun-blades and a DC15S blaster carbine. Special Duties Unit The Special Duties Unit was a tactical unit responsible for operations including counter-terrorism, hostage rescue, conducting manhunts, handling weapons of mass destruction, and senatorial protection. They were a force used to react to threats to the Galactic Senate. After a humanoid volunteer became a member of the Senate Guard, personnel who showed exemplary capabilities were hand-picked for a rigorous one-month selection course that involved long-distance runs, forced marches, and obstacle courses, all of which were conducted alongside sleep deprivation training and only brief breaks. The candidates were evaluated on their capacity for thinking under pressure and performing whilst physically exhausted, after which they were given classroom instruction and taught extensively in advanced marksmanship, close quarters combat, urban warfare, small unit tactics, advanced first aid and close protection. When not deployed, the entire SDU's roster was conducting full-time training at various government sites across Coruscant. History Cooperation With Temple Guards The Senate Guard once provided transporation and an escort to a Senator going to speak on behalf of the Jedi Order. They were accompanied by Jedi temple Guards. Naboo Kidnapping Naboo Assassination Composition Escort Company Senate Commandos * Dark Honor Guard Senate Combat Commandos Senate Riot Guard Special Duties Unit Sentinel Honor Guard Iron Guard Royal Guard Personnel Roster SG-**** Veno SG-**** "Iron Hide" SG-426 SG-511 "Lotus" SG-08-9575 "Conner" CQC Corporal SG-**** "Wonder" Sergeant SG-**** "Armor" Sergeant-Major SG-**** "Jack" Staff Sergeant SG-**** "Itch" Second Lieutenant SG-4456 "Bolk" Lieutenant SG-**** "Fox" Captain SG-**** "Tiger" Captain "Pulp" Captain "Valor" Major "Jab" Honor Guard Major "Arsenal" Honor Guard Major SG-**** "Amber" Major SG-#### Nivian Cain Colonel SG-**** "Shadow" Lieutenant-Commander "Justice Law" Commander "Brayden" Commander CC-1692 "Element" Regimental Commander "Claw" Senior Commander "Devinn" Senior Commander "Bullseye" Honor Guard Supreme Commander "Deadeye" Senior General "Froster" Gallery Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Republic Senate Category:Senate Guard Category:Security